These Open Arms
by laurluhh
Summary: Jack has feelings for Will he doesn't understand. When all falls apart, will they be there for each other? All Jack wants is these open arms..
1. Unspoken Truths

**Disclaimer: **I do not know or am affiliated with the cast of _Will & Grace_. I'm just a fan that likes to write about them. Also, I used to be known as _racinghearts_ on but I can't get into my account. I came across this story again and remembered how much I enjoyed it so I'm going to continue it. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack gazed into the breathtaking velvet sky dotted with stars and closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't sure what he was exactly expecting when he opened them. Maybe a miracle. The Milky Way swirled around in the sky made it look like cake batter dripping from a spoon into a baking pan. He took a deep breath in as a December wind began to hit his face and go through his hair. He did not know exactly what was happening to him, but her understood that these feelings for Will he'd mistaken as new, had been there all along; inside him for all of those lonely years.

So desperately he wanted to just tell Will how he felt. To blurt every fiber of his emotions as if his life depended on it. In some obscure way, it did. He was tumbling faster and faster into the pit of his darkest emotions and now it seemed like Will was the only one that could save him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you think I should pack?" Grace scratched the back of her neck and stared at the various piles of clothes scattered on her bed. Will peeked in from the hall. "Clothes would be nice. Considering you're going to the mountains, a jacket even! Blow them out of the water with your beauty and brains."

"Okay, Lord of the Gays, you can tap your way on out of here." Will ginned as he walked back into the living room. Grace began picking up random articles of clothing and stuffing them into a leather suitcase.

The door opened and Jack flew in like he usually did. "Hey Thunder Thighs," he said with no change in his pitch. Will gazed down at Jack's feet.

"Don't you look a little light in the loafers?"

Jack smirked. "Hmm. Can't say the same for you." Jack plopped the mail he got for Will on the kitchen counter and continued on to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Will just had to laugh at their jokes to each other. He allowed a small chuckle to leave his lips.

"Where's Grace?" Jack asked, shutting the door gracefully with his foot and bounding down the steps.

"She's in the back room deciding what to wear to that little trip she's taking with Karen." Jack nodded his head, remembering she had told him something about it last week. Of course, he was too busy looking at the new and hot employee at the Starbucks to listen. Jack pretended to be engrossed in a program on television but in reality his glance was off-centered and focused on Will. Ever since he'd had that dream of the two of them in this large, open field holding each other close under a blanket of stars and the moon being the only source of light they had to see one another. He wasn't sure what happened after that – a thick layer of fog covered the moon and protruded over Jack and Will. Then of course, he woke up. He'd been in agony since then, damning himself for awaking and not knowing what happened next.

"Earth to Jack!" The sound of Will's voice bright his thoughts down to where they should be, in the back of his mind like they had been for so long. Jack was tired of pretending.

"What?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed with him. "Can't you tell I was watching this…show?"

"Sorry. Don't get emotional you homo." Will grinned and lulled the rest of his coffee into his mouth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "All your fat is clogging the veins to your brain. It's dying inside, Will." Jack settled himself on the couch. Making jokes with Will seemed to be the best way to keep his mind off things. And the fact that Jack was the real one dying inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Make sure you call me the second your little ass is in that cabin all right?" Will held Grace close to him as the four friends stood outside Will's apartment. A cab pulled into a parking space and chugged at the curb. Grace smiled and kissed Will.

"I'll try but you know Karen, if we run out of scotch before we get there, all the phone lines will be taken to helicopter in more alcohol. She's going to be conducting the 2006 Berlin Lift." They grinned at each other. Jack opened the door to the complex and said goodbye to Grace.

"Take care, Jack. Be sure to keep an eye on Will for me. Take him out to a lot of gay bars." Grace grinned. Jack offered a small smile and nodded, not wanting to say anything in particular to her. "Have a good time."

Grace cocked her head in surprise at Jack's demeanor. Usually he would make a crack about her never coming home and of course bringing up the incident with the sticker on her forehead. She looked into Jack's eyes for a split second, trying to read what was wrong but decided not to pester him with it. After all, everyone knew how much he hated confrontation.

"Bye," she whispered to him. Jack's smile was bigger and a little more genuine now that he understood Grace wasn't going to bother him about anything he'd said – or hadn't been saying. Will held Jack's hand as he watched his best friend and Karen drive through the bustling streets of New York and wondering if she would come back alive, considering what happened last time she took a trip with Karen.

"She will be missed." Will sighed and released Jack's hand. Jack sighed, wishing the moment could have lasted longer than that moment. Jack smiled it off, like usual. "Come on Will, she's going to be gone a whole two weeks. That's nothing – it took her longer than that to get the frizz from her hair when we went to the tanning salon."

Will nodded absently. "Yeah, but the apartment is going to seem so empty without her, yanno?"

"Yeah, empty." Jack knew the feeling more than Will could ever know. Jack bobbed his head a few times before following his friend through the complex doors.


	2. For You, I Will

Jack's eyes slowly opened as he sat up and looked around, realizing he'd falling asleep while reading a script he'd written. Jack rose from the chair and glanced down at the beautiful city below. The sun was sinking gradually behind the Chrysler building, offering only the warmth of the remaining rays. Jack shivered and pulled on a fleece jacket and his sneakers then headed across the hall to Will's apartment and knocked. He heard music through the door. Upbeat music, the kind people in love would dance to while celebrating an anniversary.

He heard Will's voice through the door. "It's open!" he called. Jack opened the door and was shocked to see Will dressed as nice as he'd ever seen him. He could smell the wonderful and fresh fragrance of his cologne as soon as he took a step into the apartment.

Will stuck out his arms and did a little spin. "So, how do I look? Dashing?" Jack blinked a few times and shook his head, stammering a little over what to say. He couldn't think of anything to say other than something that would spoil the secret of his feelings.

Will frowned. "That bad, eh? You know, I thought this shirt was a _bit_ much." He began to unbutton the powder blue shirt revealing a darker blue undershirt. "I'll probably blend in with the snow."

"No, it isn't that. I've just never seen you look…" Will's deep brown eyes cast over Jack's. He couldn't tell him that he thought Will looked amazing. He just couldn't. No matter how _hard_ and how _much_ he wanted to.

"So fat! Just wear something red and a bull is bound to hit you from a hundred yards away!" Jack's mouth formed into an 'o' as he pretended to laugh heartily as his many 'fat Will' jokes. Will rolled his eyes and stormed past him and into his bedroom.

Jack closed his eyes in hatred of himself and flopped into the couch. _Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just tell Will he looked beyond gorgeous in that shirt?_ He heard Will enter the room again. Jack pretended to be amused by his joke.

"Thanks for your input, Jack." Will spat, now sporting a green plaid shirt, unbuttoned a little and recealing a creamy green undershirt. He was wearing dark denim jeans and brown boots. Jack decided not to tease him this time – he looked even better than before.

"So where are you headed off to? Is it casual…everyday at the office?"

"No it isn't Alfalfa. As a matter-of-fact, it just so happens that I have a date." Will grinned as he lifted a foot onto the coffee table to adjust the bottom of his jeans. Jack's face fell, but quickly changed his expression when his friend looked at him again.

"Who'd be _that_ desperate?" He asked. Will turned around and glared at him. Jack raised his hands defensively. "Sorr-rryy. Just a questionay." Jack's eyes widened animatedly like they always did when he was accused of ridiculing someone.

"The so-called desperate man's name is Justin. He's very nice, successful and doesn't sleep in cowboy or duck pajamas unlike some toddlers I know."

"I happened to like those pajamas." Jack commented harshly.

"Well, he doesn't. And the fact that he is nothing like you – one of his _best_ qualities."

Jack felt an emotional spear go right through his heart once again but he had to play it off. His whole friendship with Will depended on it. Jack began to groan and grunt loudly, clutching his chest and pretended to pull his heart out.

"Here," he began and walked over to Will. "I believe this belongs to you."

Will grinned and slapped Jack's cupped hands playfully. "Go back to your apartment and practice telling time so you know when to get a clue and maybe be an adult."

Will grabbed his wallet, keys, and took one last glance at himself in the mirror before ushering Jack out and walking toward the elevator. Jack leaned in the doorway watching the only man he'd ever had _true_ feelings for go off and meet another man. Jack was positive that there couldn't be a worse feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what do you do for a living?" Justin asked Will over dinner at a fancy place Justin suggested. Will wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"I'm a lawyer. I have my own practice. I'd like to get out of my small office and move up but I don't think that's in the cards right now. What about you?"

"Third grade teacher," Justin replied and smiled a little. Will's heart melted right then and he wondered how he ever got a guy like him. A waitress took away their plates and refilled their water glasses.

"That's so neat! I love kids. I even considered being a teacher before the law thing came into my life. That's great that you're doing that. Bet those kids adore you."

Justin blushed at Will's compliments. "Thank you." He said softly with a grin. When another waitress brought the check, both Will and Justin reached for it. Justin smiled and playfully swatted Will's hand away.

"Please, allow me. That way if I give myself a paper cut I can sue you for liability charges."

Will chuckled and pulled his hand back. He watched Justin reach into his wallet and put a card on top of the check as the waitress scurried off. Will couldn't believe it. _How could he have snagged this guy? Was he for real?_

"So, what would you like to do now?" Will asked. Justin pulled Will from his chair and took him into the cool December air. Though it was New York, the breeze was fresh and crisp, much to Will's surprise and pleasure.

"Let's just take a walk in Central Park." Justin offered his arm to Will. Feeling as though he was a little kid again, Will giggled and slipped his arm through Justin's as they walked down the path side by side.

"I can't believe I've never done this before." Will said in surprise, gazing at the surroundings and chuckled slightly at the fact that he'd lived here so long and never once took a walk in the park.

Justin smiled. "Well then it will be a moment that you'll remember."

"No, this whole night I will remember." Will said under his breath. Smiling, Justin intently looked at him. Will's eyes slowly widened. He was so embarrassed.

"Oh my God. Did I really sat that out loud?" Will's cheeks turned scarlet as he chuckled to himself. Justin turned him around and stared into his eyes. Slowly, his hand reached for Will's chin and stroked it softly.

"No one as ever said something that kind to me about a date before," Justin looked thoroughly touched by Will's kind words, despite his complete embarrassment over it. Will wasn't sure where to go from there; it was the first time he couldn't read into someone's eyes – to know what they were thinking. Justin began to lean in and oh-so-carefully, kissed him lightly on the lips. Will seemed surprised at first but then responded to him.

"Thank you." Will said in a whisper. They continued their walk under the stars' sparkling comfort. Will smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack didn't want to think about Will dating someone else, besides him of course. It was too painful to even begin to fathom the fact Will might end up with some other guy. Whoever it was, he didn't deserve him. Tears filled his eyes as he pictured Will tousling someone else's hair, kissing them gently or holding them during a movie. Wiping his eyes, Jack sighed and heaved himself from the leather chair to get something to drink.

He got a bottle of water but decided that what he really needed was some fresh air. He pulled on a jacket and a scarf around his neck then headed to the elevator. As the doors closed and he began to go down, Jack heaved a sigh of grief and anxiety. He couldn't believe this was something he was obsessing over – that it actually bothered him _that_ much. He supposed it was just the jealousy kicking in, as usual.

As he walked, Jack stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark overcoat. Small snowflakes trickled from the skies, landing on his hair and shoulders. Jack however, was too preoccupied to notice. Jack's piercing blue eyes longingly began to gaze at what was in front of him. He saw Will and his date hold hands and they were coming toward him. _Shit!_ Jack thought as he frantically hid behind a park bench now filling with snow.

Jack peeked from behind it and saw Justin gently caress Will's chin. Jack looked alarmed and protective over Will even though there was nothing he could do now. _Maybe there is. I can stop this from happening. I can stop Will from breaking my heart. _He tried his hardest to make his feet and body move but they seemed to be glued to the ground. His eyes remained transfixed on Will as he smiled at Justin. Jack closed his eyes in pain as he saw them kiss – he couldn't understand what was wrong with him. _Too annoying? Too little brotherish? Dependant? Lack of maturity?_ Tears fell down his cheeks once more as he saw the two of them so close. It was so crazy to Jack that someone could be so happy while another could be so miserable and they were feet away from each other. He saw them turn and continue down the walk; Jack couldn't let him slip away. Not without a fight.

"Will!" Jack stood from the bench, snowflakes lightly dangling fro the small spikes of his hair. Will turned around, shocked at Jack's appearance.

"Jack," Will said, still alarmed. "This is my date, Justin."

Just smiled and stuck his hand out to shake it but Jack turned away. "Yeah, I know how you are." He said, sizing Justin up with a glare in his eye. "You're the one that's trying to take him away from me."

Will's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and anger. "What? Jack! What's the matter with you? I'm sorry Justin - "

Justin started shaking his head. "No, it's okay. I see what's going on and I don't want to be a part of it so I'll just go. Call me when you grow up, Will." Justin turned around and began his way to the park exit.

Will's eyes flare with anger as he stared at Jack with unconcealed hatred. "What the fuck Jack? What's the matter with you?"

"I won't let you do this, Will! I just won't and I can't." Jack looked at the ground.

Will put a hand to his forehead. "Do what? Be a grown-up? Live by my own means every once in a while and not have to be your damn parent every step of the way?"

"No, I don't want to see you with Justin! He isn't the one for you!"

Will rolled his eyes. He'd never been so angry with Jack in his whole life. "Why? Why isn't he the one for me? Enlighten me Jack, if you're so goddamn perfect – why isn't he the one?"

"Because I am!" Jack screamed, tears running down his face. "Because I am." He repeated a little softer, more defeated now. His hands covered his face as his knees buckled and collapsed to the snowy ground below.

Wiping his eyes, Will just stared at Jack, wondering if he should pick him up or leave Jack kneeling before him, his tears dropping into the fresh snow and melting it. Will placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and turned away from Jack as he took in this new information. Jack slowly lifted his body from the snow and stood behind will. He didn't dare move at the change Will may turn around and hit him.

"I – I'm sorry will. This wasn't my plan to follow you or anything; I just wanted to get out for a while -" Jack started to explain. Will began shaking his head in dismay.

"Jack, don't. Just don't." Tears began to slide down Will's face. For the first time in his life, Will couldn't talk his way out of this problem, and there was nothing for him to do but grit his teeth and face the pain without a shield. Will turned around and stared at Jack, who was shivering in the snow with his arms wrapped tightly at his chest.

"I don't even know where to begin, Jack. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend!" As the tears fell faster down Will's face, Jack looked up at the sky and returned to Will. He realized Will was crying too.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you were here. I wouldn't have come if I'd known," Jack wiped his eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Jack? What do you want me to do?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. _What was he going to say to him? That he wanted to be held in his arms and never let go? That he messed up his date with someone he liked for the sole reason of jealousy? No. He wasn't going to do that – he couldn't do that._

"I don't know what you should do Will." He said quietly. Will rolled his eyes and turned away viciously from Jack.

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to find Justin and apologize for my ex best friend's behavior. I hope you're happy now, Jack. I can't believe you'd thought we could be together. You're still a child and have some serious growing-up to do. I can't hold your damn hand forever."

With that, Will turned around and left Jack standing by himself in the snow. Jack's face contorted into that for anguish, defeat, and raw depression. _You idiot_. Jack cursed himself as he directed his body towards the apartment in complete desperation and heartache.


	3. These Wounds

"This is going to be so much fun, Karen. I'm glad you decided to come along with me." Grace smiled and ran a hand through her dark red locks. She looked at the window and watched the buildings and people go by. Karen sighed loudly and took another sup of her drink.

"Yeah, well, Rosario packed me some extra pals so you might get something that resembles a personality in a few here! Oh, and honey?"

Grace looked at Karen. "Hmm?" She replied.

"The Easter Bunny called, he wants his outfit back." Karen eyed the light blue pant suit Grace was wearing. Grace scoffed at Karen. Nothing, not even Karen's remarks were going to spoil her vacation. Grace must have fallen asleep in the limousine because the next thing she knew, Karen was shaking her awake. Grace slowly opened her eyes and stared in amazement at the beautiful surroundings. Snow-capped the large pine trees like a giant licked ice cream cone. Grace's eyes fell on the large frozen pond that sparkled like a large and flat diamond that was just hit with sunlight.

"Oh my God!" Karen's shrill cry woke Grace from her stare. She turned around and smiled at Karen. "Isn't it beautiful here Karen?" She asked, thinking that it was the cause for Karen's cry.

"I don't give a damn about that honey! I can't find the bag with the girls in it! Hurry Rosario! I'm drying up like a damn cactus over here!"

Shaking her head, Grace picked up her duffel bag and heaved herself up the steps to the cabin's front door. Grace pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. It swung open and Grace stood there in amazement all over again. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. A fire glowed in the fireplace, making crackling sounds at random. The kitchen was done in marble with slick countertops, well-equipped with everything she could ever need.

"Good Lord, it's the seventies in here all over again without the shag!" Karen groaned as she looked around the cabin. A few of her assistance carried her luggage into a bedroom.

"What are you talking about Karen? It's beautiful here!" Grace sighed happily.

Karen scoffed. "Yeah, it's as beautiful as your outfit honey." Grace sighed and carried her duffel bag into the bedroom of Karen's. She decided she'd call Will after they got settled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Warning: **This chapter contains a lot of cursing and sexual acts and violence between men. If you don't like it then don't read it! )

Sitting on his bed, Jack wiped away the tears of anger and frustration with his quivering wrists. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation with Will, but he was sure that they wouldn't speak again any time soon.

"Jack! You home?" A voice called from the door after a few short knocks. Jack reluctantly slid off his bed and answered the door. Jack seemed surprised.

"Mark – what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

Mark smiled. "Aren't you going to let me in?" He chuckled.

"Oh yes. Of course. Sorry. I'm not myself today." Jack moved aside to allow room for Mark to pass him. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, stepping into the kitchen after Mark seated himself.

"Do you have any water?" Jack nodded and took two bottles of spring water fro the refrigerator and handed one to Mark.

"So you haven't said why you're here." Jack said softly. Mark make Jack feel extremely uneasy. They had gone through some rough times in their relationship, if one could even call it that, and Jack wasn't sure if he could go through it again. He didn't want to be forced to do those _things_ again. It was too terrifying to even recall. Jack shuddered.

Mark looked shocked. "Can't I just come to see you Jack? I missed you," He whispered, caressing Jack's cheek. Jack closed his eyes and felt Mark's soft fingers trace along his cheekbones, forehead, and slowly down his neck. He couldn't do this – he just couldn't. All he could think about was the past they had. Jack pulled Mark's hand away. "I'm sorry Mark, you should leave. I can't do this." Jack sighed. Mark's eyes grew ablaze but softened immediately following.

"It's okay. I want to." Mark said softly and began kissing Jack's lips. "They are so soft." Mark grinned as Jack closed his eyes again felt Mark's tongue slip into his mouth. Jack suddenly felt as though he was going to be sick.

"Mark really. You have to go. I'm sorry I led you on like that." Jack stood to pretend Mark from doing anything further. Mark's eyebrows rose as he stood up and put on his coat. "Fine Jack, I thought you'd be happy to see me but I guess I was wrong."

Jack held the door open for mark, not saying a word. Mark walked through the door but as Jack began to close it, Mark made a grunting noise and pushed the door open with immense blunt force. Jack frantically tried to close the door by pressing it on his shoulder but the door pushed open and Mark stormed through again.

"No one ever refused make Jack. You should know that by now. Especially since we went through that whole ordeal." Mark's smile was twisted and completely evil.

"Please Mark – no!" Jack fell onto the floor and crawled backwards, trying his hardest to get rid of Mark. Tears of fear streamed down his face as Mark grabbed Jack's shirt with one powerful grasp. Jack longed for Will to save him – save him this one last time.

"You're just a bitch, Jack. A useless bitch and no one should be so unfortunate to have you." Jack nodded in agreement – anything to get him to get away from Jack. By now Jack was way too miserable and frightened to think about anything. He wished Will could know how much it meant to him if Will would walk through that door.

"Come on." Mark grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him across the wood floor into Jack's bedroom. Jack held the front of his collar as far away from his neck as he could. His head immediately felt as if it was going to explode. He made small grunting noises as he flailed his legs hard. He was hoping one of the lower tenants would hear it and come up to investigate the commotion. Mark released Jack's collar but grabbed his hand, flinging him on the bed.

"Please Mark, I don't want you to do this – please…" Jack's sobs quavered.

"Shut the fuck up." Mark said in a huff. Jack could hear Mark unzip his pants and then yanked Jack's track pants from around his waist. All Jack could do was to cry and beg him not to. By then it was too late; Mark was beginning to enter him from behind. Jack made small grunting noises from discomfort and protest but Mark slapped his bare back so hard it make Jack's knees buckle. Mark dug into Jack's back and thighs, clawed at his ribs, forcing himself into him again and again until Jack seemed to drift in and out of consciousness. Mark came with a huge shuddering shout that made Jack wince in pain and revulsion.

After Mark was finished, Jack was thrown onto the floor and his clothes were tossed at him. Mark looked at him with disgust. "Put your clothes on, you filth. You make me fucking sick."

Whimpering, Jack slid his track pants back on and the shirt he'd been wearing before. Jack suddenly heard a grinding noise, like a knife being pulled from something. Mark brandished a switchblade at Jack.

"Mention this to anyone and this will be your heart so fast you won't have enough time to blink, got it faggot?" Jack swallowed and nodded, moving his body away from the blade. "If you're not scared Jack, you should be." Mark grinned, sending the knife hard into Jack's left side, sending Jack to the floor and yelping in pain. Tears spilled down his cheeks again, however they were of pain, not for fear of his life. Jack heard the door close. He waited a few minutes and managed to crawl across the apartment floor to put the chain on the lock, but he couldn't reach it from his crouched position. He felt his legs go numb and his hands twitched uncontrollably. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as sweat trickled down his brow. By then, Jack's hand couldn't control the blood gushing from his wound. He took a dishtowel to it, crouched in a corner of the kitchen and dialed Will's cell phone number, praying to God he'd answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will ambled through the snow in search of Justin. He was still fuming over the whole situation with Jack. _How dare he do this to me! I've done so much for him and he had to pull a stunt like that? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to begin with. _Millions of bashes toward his friend ran through his mind. His dark eyes wondered about the snowy sidewalks as the street lights glowed cheerfully. His eyes caught sight of the blonde date he's been enjoying a few minutes before Jack had busted through.

"Justin!" Will called, waving a hand at a car in front of him so he could cross. He crossed the street and met Justin face to face, who had a cup of coffee in his hands. "Look, I'm really sorry about Jack. We're not dating and he's immature. I like you. A lot."

Justin smiled. "It's okay Will. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. It's just that I've been through to many relationships that ended up being shit because they cheated on me."

Will touched Justin's cheek softly. The feeling of Justin's warm face against his icy fingers comforted Will's hurt feelings. "Well you can be assured that I would never do that to you, Justin." He said with a whisper. He leaned close and kissed Justin tenderly. His lips were icy from the breeze but he liked it. Will wrapped his arms around Justin's waist as he kissed him, however the ring of Will's cell phone ruining the moment they were sharing.

"Shit," Will slipped the phone from his belt loop. With apologizing eyes to Justin, he answered. "Hello?"

Just breathing was on the other line until Jack's shaky voice came through. "Will?"

"Jack? What do you want?" He asked, annoyed. Justin gave a small smile and wave before turning around and walking away. Will ran a few steps with his arm out. "Justin, wait!" Still turned around, Justin shook his head and continued walking.

"Dammit Jack, even when you're not here you ruin a good moment! What in the fuck do you want?"

Jack was silent. "Will, someone…I just need you okay? Please?" Will's angry face melted away as he sensed something was wrong.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and walked to the corner, hailing a cab. He arrived at their apartment complex, paid the driver, and raced to the elevator, wondering what could be wrong. Jack has never sounded that vulnerable before. The doors opened with a _ding_ as Will ran to Jack's apartment and opened the door.

"Jack?" He called, then turned his glare to the kitchen. Jack sat crumbled in the corner with the dishrag now covered in blood, tears slipping down his face. "Oh my God," was all Will could say. He raced over to him and propped Jack up a little higher. "What happened? Holy shit!" Will placed a hand on Jack's back. Jack was shivering from the constant tears and it was too hard to get a knowledgeable answer out of him, though he was able to murmur one name that made it all clear.

"M-Mark." Jack sobbed. Will tousled Jack's hair as he tried to help him to his feet. Jack screamed in pain and crouched over. Will noticed the blood dripping from Jack's trembling fingers. Without seeing Mark again, he wanted to kill him.

"Jack, this is bad. I have to get you to a hospital, right now." He lifted Jack into the bed and put a fresh shirt on him, using the old one to put pressure against his wound. He draped Jack's arm around his shoulder and carried him to the elevator. Will sensed Jack getting heavier in his arms and his eyes beginning to droop shut. Will gently placed Jack on the floor as the doors closed. He patted Jack's face and tried to keep him awake. "Jack no! Please don't die on me…please!" Will sobbed as the doors opened and revealed the lobby.

"Help me! Someone please help me!" He screamed as he took his cell phone from his belt loop and called the emergency line. He screamed at the operator and tried to answer as many questions he could without screaming. Spectators hovered around the elevator; just watching but none trying to help Jack. His friend lay there motionless; his fingers grew cold, his blue eyes no longer visible to Will's dismay. Rivers of tears from Will's eyes fell onto the t-shirt Jack was wearing.

"Okay move aside, move aside. If you're not helping then get your asses OUT!" Two paramedics wheeled the gurney through the crows of spectators and knelt at Jack's side. "How long has he been cold to the touch like this?" One man asked as he slipped an oxygen mask over Jack's head.

Will shook his head. "I-I don't know. Maybe one minute or so." The two paramedics lifted Jack into the gurney and placed a wad of cloth on his wound then rushed towards the door.

"You coming?" The man asked, running alongside the gurney. Will leaped up and followed them to the ambulance. They pushed Jack into the car and Will climbed in after them. They slammed the door as one of the paramedics started an IV on him. Sirens blared from above him, Will felt as if he needed to cover his ears from the loud sound.

"John, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked, gently tapping on Jack's face.

"He prefers to be called Jack," Will said, his cheeks tearstained, his head seemed like it was full of lead. As will stared at him, Jack's eyelids began to flutter and his body shook violently.

"He's convulsing!" The man yelled as he checked his pulse. "Blood pressure his dropping, we're not getting much of a pulse here – c'mon Jack." The man began CPT on him as Will watched in horror.

"What's happening?" He asked as the ambulance stopped and they nearly few Jack from the back and ran him through the emergency doors. Will jumped from the back and followed the medics into the hospital before a nurse stopped him. He fought a little but stopped to look at the nurse.

"Why can't I be with him?" He asked.

"Sir, you can't go through those doors, I'm sorry."

"What's going on? Is Jack going to be all right?" Will followed the nurse into the waiting room.

"I don't know yet – your friend is not doing too tell right now but there's no reason why you have to give up hope. We are doing the best we possibly can for him sir." She smiled and left Will in his bloodstained clothing. He put his hands over his face and began to sob uncontrollably. There was nothing more to do but wait.


	4. Middle Man

Will sat in the waiting room on those infamous plastic white chairs. _I guess they assume you're too upset to care, _Will thought and rubbed his temples vigorously. Several people passed him and not even considering that he was there. Will just sat there trying to think of absolutely nothing. _It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone out on that date with Justin then none of this would've happened. _Will wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed loudly. It was definitely a bittersweet moment for him – his whole life was bittersweet. _I can't blame myself for this. I am allowed to have a little fun, right? But what if I had been there…_

The clock above him moved its hands to the nine indicating Will he'd been there for three hours now. Supposedly Jack was stabbed in the liver, he was rushed into surgery to stop internal bleeding and to take out his spleen. Their main worries were that his wound got infected and he'd lost a lot of blood between when the stabbing occurred and his time of arrival at the hospital. Will felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He stood frantically searched for a restroom. An orderly walked down the hall when Will approached him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the restroom is?" Will asked while his stomach churched.

"Down the hall and to your right." He turned around and entered the room with a smile.

Will practically ran to the restroom and threw up in the toilet only a few seconds after locking the door. Will closed his eyes and collapsed into the floor in complete exhaustion when he finished. He just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up until everything was fixed and normal in his life. He didn't like always being the stable one, but now when he was the most vulnerable, no one was there to hold him and assure him everything would be okay like he always had to do.

"Will?" There was a soft knock on the door. "It's Justin – are you okay? I saw you running down the hall and then you throwing up. I came to sit with you."

Breathing hard, Will splashed cold water on his face, dabbed it with a few paper towels and flushed the toilet. He opened the door to see Justin standing in the doorframe. Justin smiled gently at him and helped Will walk back to the waiting room once more. A couple had just left so they were able to occupy the comfortable chairs rather than the plastic ones.

"I heard what happened from a few friends of mine that live in your building. I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have been so angry with you," Justin took Will's trembling hand.

"It isn't your fault Justin. This is no one's fault except Mark's." Will rubbed his forehead, sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Justin didn't speak to him again but it was comforting to have another person there. Will could feel his shoulder touch Justin's and the warmth of it make Will feel extremely drained. He now had absolutely no energy left after throwing up, and just thinking that his best friend could die was more than he stand to think of. Will couldn't help it, he sniffed once more, the last sign of him needing to be the strong one released. Justin reached over and pulled Will close to him, allowing his jacket to be soaked with Will's salty tears.

"Shh, it's all right now. I won't let you go, Will. You just go ahead and cry – I'll be here." Justin rocked him like a child and repeated that sentence over and over until Will's frantic sobs dissolved into soft whimpers.

"Mr. Truman?" Will lifted his head up to see the doctor standing over him. Will stood and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's still a little hard for me right now." He replied shakily. The doctor smiled and gestured for him to take a seat.

"We finished operating on Jack, unfortunately we had to induce a coma due to the significant trauma of his liver and intestines, they may never function properly again. We aren't sure when he will wake up or if," He hesitated.

"What?" Will asked desperately.

The doctor smiled sadly. "Or if he wakes up at all. I'm sorry Will, but comas are like that. We just have to wait and see what happens and how Jack does post-surgery." The doctor shook his hand once more and left Will in complete awe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They told Will to go on home and try to get some rest – it was unlikely Jack would awake from the coma within the night. Justin walked him back to his apartment and gently kissed his cheek in a brotherly fashion more than anything.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Justin asked and caressed his cheek. Will really liked Justin and it was a relief to have him there.

"Thanks for everything Justin, but I think I'll be okay tonight. I'll call you if I find out anything."

Justin touched his shoulder. Will smiled and said goodbye as he slowly entered the empty apartment. Looking at it, Will would've given anything to see Jack cheerfully sitting there eating a bowl of cereal noisily and reading the romantics section of the newspaper. He carried himself absent-mindedly to his bedroom and flopped on his bed, not bothering to take his clothes off. There was so much to think about and being comfortable wasn't on his mind.

Will imagined Jack sleeping in that huge white bed with a mess of machines around him with the IV tubes poked in his wrists. Tears slipped from the corner of Will's eyes to his ears. _Why did I shrug Jack off like that? What kind of friend could I possibly have been to ignore him? I was with Justin, having a good time – I deserve some time to myself, don't I?_

Will constantly battled to himself with these conversations, especially during the long wait at the hospital. He desperately wanted to see him but the doctor told him it wouldn't be allowed until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Will couldn't possibly go to work with this on his mind. Then again, it would be nice to take this _off_ his mind as well.

The telephone rang but Will didn't bother getting up. The familiar message of Grace and Will's appeared on the machine then a beep. "Will? It's me Grace. I really need to talk to you okay? Please call me back as soon as - " Will sensed Grace had been crying. He rushed to the phone and went to pick it up with a short 'hello'.

"Will -" Grace sounded extremely relieved. "Thank goodness you're home. I really need to talk to you. Something horrible has happened to me. I – I've...been raped." She said, sobbing into the receiver.

Will stood there completely stunned. This had been a wonderful night until eight-thirty. "What? How did this happen? Shit are you all right? Where is Karen?" Will was full of questions.

"I'm not really sure what happened. I met this really nice guy on the slopes and we went to the lodge to have some coffee and the next thing I know we are at his cabin and I just felt like something was wrong about him and I asked him to leave and he -" Grace was difficult to understand by then. She was crying too hard.

"Grace, you have to go to the police, do you hear me? Any kind of law enforcement up there can get some kind of evidence and catch that fucker."

Grace's sobs quieted to whimpers as she agreed with Will. "Okay. I will try and go to the police -" Screams were heard from the background and Grace shouted for Will to help her. Will heard a man's voice come on the line.

"Bad idea, Will." The voice grumbled then the line went dead. Will's hands began to shake. He put the receiver down and grabbed his coat. The phone rang again.

Thinking it could be Grace Will picked it up. "Hello?" He asked in a panic.

"Mr. Truman? This is Dr. York. Jack is having some extreme difficulties; we need you at the hospital right away in case we need you to sign any forms."

Will did not know what to do. There he was, trapped in between the lives of his best friends.


	5. Trapped

The feeling of being trapped was nothing new to Will. He'd wanted to do so many things at that moment in time but he felt himself already being pulled back. What was he going to do? Will picked up his cell phone and left the apartment in a hurry. He dialed Grace's family as quickly as he could.

"Mrs. Adler, this is Will. Listen to me, you **have** to go to the cabin where Grace and Karen are. Grace is in some kind of trouble and she needs help. Don't think this is a joke. She is staying at 1509 Springwood Avenue, it's about twenty minutes from there. I'm going to call the police."

Will didn't let Grace's mother say a word, he hung up and dialed information, got the number for the police and reported it. Will was already running as fast as he could to the hospital. Why he didn't take a cab was beyond him, seemed like everything was out of place. Will ran through the double doors and almost flung himself on the other side of the nurse's station.

"I'm…Will…Friend…Jack McFarland…serious…" He breathed heavily. The nurse got him a wheelchair and some water. Once Will felt like he could breathe again, he stood and gripped the counter until his knuckles were white. "My name is Will Truman and a friend of mine named Jack McFarland came here about six and a half hours ago with a very significant stab wound. A doctor called me and said Jack wasn't doing well and I should be here to sign papers or if…" His powerful drive faltered. "If he passes away."

The nurse came around the desk and patted Will on the shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Come with me and we can get the doctor to talk to you. I've heard Jack is going to be in a coma for a while but you're welcome to see him now."

"Thank you." Will followed her into the back room and into Jack's room. Will had never seen such a defeated person in his life. He was as pale as a ghost with tubes and wires covering him, Will noticed he was on life support. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's a lot to take in at first, I know. I've been here for twenty years so I guess I'm used to it. Why don't you sit with him and I'll get the doctor for you." Will merely nodded, unable to say anything else as he moved closer to Jack in terror. The nurse was right, it was a lot to take in. But it was even worse to realize that Will could've saved him from all this pain, all this suffering had he been nicer to him. All the doubts fogged his brain as he thought about Jack and how horrible this was going to be for him. Will pulled a chair up next to his friend and watched him.

_Come on Jack, just get up and tell everyone this was a joke. _Will waited for Jack to get up. He so desperately wanted to hear his laugh or obnoxious jokes. Will never was particularly religious – his parents never really went to church so he grew up without that luxury. Being able to put everything into one person's hands and just know deep inside you that things would work out. Will always relied on Will. That's just the way it was. Before he even noticed he was doing it, Will knelt on the floor and grabbed Jack's hand gently and said a little prayer for him. Tears spilled down Will's cheeks.

"I know I haven't spent as much time believing in you as I should have." He started, feeling a little foolish talking to someone that wasn't in the room. He glanced at Jack and suddenly didn't care if he was embarrassed. "But I feel – no, I know that this is beyond me. I've done what I can but there's nothing left to do. I feel so stuck and there's nowhere to run. Jack and Grace are my closest friends. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. And now they are both in trouble and I just am tired."


End file.
